


Downtown Girl

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mechanic Dean, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mechanic Sam, Mechanic Sam Winchester, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex on a Car, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request -  We always have Mechanic!Dean….Can I request a Mechanic!Sam fic? i’ve seen the pictures and i need it! Smut or Fluff wither way I’m happy! Thanks :)</p><p>Imagine your car breaking down and Sam is your Mechanic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtown Girl

##  **Downtown Girl**

**Request** -  We always have Mechanic!Dean….Can I request a Mechanic!Sam fic? i’ve seen the pictures and i need it! Smut or Fluff wither way I’m happy! Thanks :)

 **A.N**. - I went searching for the photos for this and yeah…inspired!! XD (See below) I chose smut because….damn!

 **Warnings** \- SMUT! 

* * *

“No, no, no. Come on, Please not again!” you begged the vehicle beneath you as it stuttered to a halt.

You let your head fall to the steering wheel in defeat. This was the fourth time this month your car had broken down and despite the numerous promises made by your very expensive mechanic that is was fixed for good this time here you were again. You grabbed your cell from your bag pressing speed dial

“Hey I’m going to be late, the damn car’s broken down again” you grumbled to your best friend

“Damn it Y/n, get a new car!” Jo yelled making you pull the phone from your ear.

“Sure Jo-jo I’ll get right on that. Look just go on without me and I’ll sort something out”

You promised to call when you were on your way but you suddenly didn’t feel like a girly night out. Clubbing was never your thing, even if it was in the best club in the city. You’d become friends with Jo on your first day in collage and despite not being from the upper side of the city, you were welcomed into her clique and no one ever questioned it.

You flicked through your phone book trying to find the number of your garage when something made you look up. A sign caught your eye in the relative darkness ‘Winchester and Sons Mechanics’. You thought about it for a second, did you call the high priced mechanic that Jo had recommended, the one that was slowly pushing you toward bankruptcy? Or did you jump out of the car and walk into the mystery garage? 

Your bank account won the argument. Sighing heavily you shoved your cell into your clutch and stepped out of the car.

You tugged self-consciously at your short black dress that was a little too short for anything other than clubbing. The thin black heel of your sandals echoed around that deserted street.

The door was open and the lights shined onto the pavement outside. You slipped inside, stepping over numerous tools and abandoned rags that littered the floor. You could hear the notorious sound of welding filling the room.

“Hello” you call into the seemingly empty room.

When you don’t receive an answer you venture further into the garage. You round a corner to see the source of the welding before you. His head down totally oblivious to your presence, you can’t help but notice his broad shoulders, he wore a white vest that was covered in grease. The same grease that was smeared on the tan skin of his toned arms.

You remind yourself why you were here and called out again.

“Excuse me?” you called a little louder and that seemed to do just the trick.

He switched off the welder and turned towards you. Even with the welding mask still covering his face you could tell his eyes lingered on your legs, hips, breasts and then finally your face. He pushed his mask up onto his head and you were taken back by the sight beneath. He was gorgeous; he had brown shaggy hair, the most stunning hazel eyes and the sweetest smile you’d seen in a long time.

“Can I help you ma’am?” he asked pulling off his mask completely and placing it on the work bench. He shoved his hand into the pockets of his jeans that sat dangerously low on his hips.

*God I hope so*

“Umm…yeah, my car is busted….again. I was on my way out I was hoping you could take a look at it?” He remains silent his eyes glued to your face, you shift uncomfortably under his intense gaze.

“Listen I know it’s getting late and I’m sure you have a girlfriend to be getting home to, but can you just take a look and see if there anything you can do?” you all but begged

“No” you heart sank but you nodded

“I understand, I’ll just see if I can call a tow…” his eyes widend at you words and he jumped forward grabbing your wring in his strong hand

“No! I meant yes I’ll take a look, no there’s no one waiting for me” he gave you a sweet smile that made your stomach do back flips.

“Thank you so much” you say breathlessly smiling up at him

“I’m Sam, Winchester” he offers you his hand and you take it without hesitation

“Y/n, Y/l/n” you stand there hand in hand, just watching each other. Until the sound of a horn outside snapped you both back to reality

“So umm what seems to be the problem with your car?” he asked motioning you to lead the way.

“Well a bit of everything, she’s been in and out of garages for the last year with one thing or another. But it’s never been this bad before, she just spluttered to a stop 5 foot from your door. It hasn’t even been a month. That place uptown in bleeding me dry” you say internally cringing when you think of the money you’d spent

“Gabriel’s? Yeah the guy is a crook” he chuckled looking down at you

“So you’re from the upper side? You’re pretty far out of your way down here” you frown up at him

“Well you mentioned Gabriel’s and the dress and everything so I figured you were from up there” Sam rubbed the back of his neck to hide his embarrassment.  

“No umm… my friends are upper siders but I’m a downtown girl, I live like five minutes from here” you smile shyly. You nod towards your car as she comes into view

“Damn. That’s an old car” you looked up at him in mock horror

“I prefer the term ‘classic’” you corrected jokingly, Sam laughed and you decided that was a sound you wanted to hear over and over again.

“Oh God, You’d get along with my brother” he said shaking his head

*I probably would if he looked like you* you say to yourself, but the look on Sam’s face says otherwise

“And I just said that out loud didn’t I?” you blush brightly and throw Sam your keys quickly so you can change the subject as soon as possible.

Sam takes pity on you and pops the hood of your car. He pulled a small torch from his pocket.

“I’m gonna have to get it inside, too dark to really see what’s going on. Give me a second and I’ll drag my brother out to help” he jogged back to the shop.

You heard bickering a few minutes later as Sam and what you guessed was his brother came into view.

“It’s almost closing time” the shorter guy grumbled

“Dean just do it!” Sam argued back.

‘Dean’ stopped in front of you and looked you up and down before looking back at Sam with a smirk on his lips. Sam threw him a look that could only be described as a ‘bitch face’. Dean turned back to you and leaned in a little making you slightly narrow your eyes

“He thinks you’re pretty” he said loud enough for anyone around to hear

You looked over to Sam with a smirk on your face.

“Dude what the hell?” Sam yelled at Dean only making the latter smile

“That’s what you get for waking me up to help the and I quote ‘really pretty’ chick”

“Dean just stop” Sam begged only making you laugh

“It’s ok Sammy, I guess that just makes us even now” he looks down at you and relaxes that you weren’t angry or upset at his brother’s comments and smiles at your apparent nickname for him. You stand and smile at each other until Dean interrupts.

“Not that this isn’t romantic and all that crap. But can we move the car? There’s a pillow somewhere with my name on it” Sam glares at his brother

“Jerk”

“Bitch”

You laugh at the two men who if you hadn’t known were brother beforehand you’d sure as hell know now.

Between the two of them they manage to push the car into the garage, as soon as its secure Dean bid you both goodnight and makes his way into the staff area of the garage.

Sam lifts the hood once more and inspects the engine.

He stands quickly, turning towards you wiping his hands on an old piece of cloth.

“I have a few ideas on what it is but it’ll take a while, nothing I can do tonight I’m afraid but umm…I don’t mind staying behind late tomorrow. Officially we close at 7 but I’ll stay behind and get it done for you.” you look up at the man before you smiling shyly

“Sam you don’t have to do that…”

“I want to” he cuts you off before you can argue, his stunning hazel eyes burning into you.

“Dean has a date so I’ll just be able to get my head down and get it done without distractions” you smirk at him when an idea pops into your head

“How about I come by and keep you company? Unless I’ll be a distraction too” Sam licks his lips and looks you up and down

“Oh you’ll be a distraction, but not one I mind having around” you smile at him.

“Ok then, it’s a date” you wink pulling a pen from your bag and scribbling your number on his hand. You turn and walk towards the door swinging your hips as seductively as you can.

“You want a date in a grease covered garage?” Sam calls after you teasingly, you turn back towards him

“Oh I don’t mind getting a little dirty” You see Sam’s face go blank and him swallowing hard

“Night Sammy”

***

You got home in a cab still on a high from flirting like crazy with Sam. You couldn’t help it, the man brought out a different side of you and you really liked it.

The following afternoon Jo showed up at your door demanding an explanation as to why you never showed up or even bothered to call.

You told her the whole story with a huge grin on your face and even told her what the plan was for that night.

She marched straight to your closet and picked out your sexiest dress.

“Jo it’s a garage and that’s one of my best dresses” you tried to reason with her as she shoved the hanger into your hand

“Y/n after the description you gave me. This calls for a sexy dress, killer heels and your best lingerie!”

“Jo! I don’t even know him!” you squealed in shock, you won’t admit that last night your dreams were filled with a hot mechanic and whatever tools he kept in his jeans but she didn’t need to know that.

“Oh please! You have that huntress look in your eye…that man is your prey. Now get dressed and go get him tiger!” She winked and made her way from your apartment.

You bit your lip and looked at the dress in your hand and smiled. No harm could come from dressing nice, right? After all you did tease Sam about a date…you picked out your shoes and then ran to the shower

You showered, dried your hair and did your make up in record time. The excitement to see Sam again coming off you in waves.

You grabbed a cab and made your way to the garage just before 7pm as you promised. The shutters where pulled 80% of the way down showing they were closed.  You knocked the metal and waited patiently for an answer you heard rustling around inside and footsteps make their way over. You smoothed out your dress and tried to calm yourself when you see Sam’s long fingers grip the metal and pull it upwards.

He stops dead when he sees you

“Damn” you giggle quietly to yourself grinning up at him.

“Hi” you offer to the speechless man in front of you

“Hey” he replies grinning wildly, you notice he’s wearing a clean white vest with not a sign of grease. You wonder to yourself if he cleaned up especially for you.

“Can I come in?” you ask quietly and Sam steps aside and pulls the shutter all the way down behind you.

“So ready to start” you ask walking over to your precious car your hand stroking to cool metal

“I have a confession to make” Sam opens up the driver’s door and turns the key that was sitting in the ignition. The car roars to life and you stare at him in awe

“I fixed it last night, it was an easy fix…I was stuck here tonight as Dean has a date at our apartment and I just wanted to see you again. So I kinda lied”

“I’m glad you did” he flicks off the engine, his eyes never leaving yours

“How long are you stuck here for?” you ask stepping forward

“Well Dean’s dates aren’t the usual stay the night kind, so I normally stay here till midnight” you glanced at you watch and it had just turned seven.

“Well Mr Winchester, you saved my poor car. What do I owe you?” you feel a rush of adrenaline flow through you. You were never the type to have sex with random stranger you met just the day before but there was just something about Sam. You wanted him, all of him. You wanted to know him and you hoped he felt the same.

“I think I can let the charge slide just this once, as long as you bring it back here if you have any more trouble.” He puts on his professional voice playing along with your game

“In that case you’ll be seeing a lot of me” you pout playfully

“Oh I’m counting on it” he practically whispers to himself.

“But surly there must be something I can do to repay you” you whisper to him as you step into his body, your breasts lightly brushing against his firm chest. Sam turns serious as he looks you in the eye

“Y/n, I’m not the one night stand type”

“Neither am I, do I want a one night stand Sam? I’m not the girl who jumps into bed with guys she doesn’t know, but I feel like I know you. I can’t explain it, I just want you.” Sam’s eyes darken at your words.

“I feel the same way” he grunts out his hands balled into fists at his side

“So do something about it Sammy”

The words barely left your mouth and his lips crashed into yours. His tongue demands entrance immediately which you gladly give. His hand fall down to your waist, pulling you flush against him. You feel his hands brush over your rear making you moan into his mouth.

He pulls you around to the front on your car and looks at you as if seeking permission. You nod your head in agreement feeling a rush of excitement fly through you. He grabs the back of your thighs lifting you onto the hood of your car and stepping between your legs.

He brings you mouth to his in a passionate, searing kiss. You moan deeply, you melt into his arms as his tongue tastes every part of your mouth. His hand runs down your spine until it comes to rest on your lower back pulling your hips to his. You feel his growing erection pressing against you core, you grind against him earning a low moan from his throat.

“Fuck Y/n!” He pulls you hard against him again.

“God Sam” you whimper at the feeling of his denim covered cock brushing against you

His hand drops to your thigh, sliding it up the smooth skin pushing your dress around your waist. His rough calloused hands dragging up your skin, burning a path in their wake until you feel his fingers dip into the elastic of your panties. He pauses momentarily giving you fair chance to stop him; you grip his arm in response pushing his hand deeper into the lace of your lingerie.

He kissed you tenderly as his fingers explore you slowly. You grip the front of his shirt pulling him closer, the muscles in his chest flexing beneath your fists. You pull away, gasping for air. Gazing intensely at each other.

He slips two fingers into your dripping centre making you throw your head back in bliss. He uses the opportunity for his lips to explore your neck. You feel his teeth graze along the tender skin making you clench around his fingers.

Sam’s long talented fingers curl against your g-spot and you almost lose it. You grip his shoulders tightly moaning in delight. But it’s his voice that sends you over the edge.

“Come for me Y/n, I wanna hear what noises you can make”

“Fuck Sam!” You come instantly bucking against him hard; he keeps his fingers moving as you ride out your high.

You smash your lips to his as your hand reach down to the waistband of Sam’s jeans. You slowly unbuckle his belt and pop the button before slipping off the hood of your car. You drop to your knees before him; you release his rock hard cock from his jeans taking him in your hand, pumping him heavily. You look up at him seeing his head thrown back in pleasure. You smirk as you lean forward running your tongue over the glistening head.

“Oh fuck!” His eyes drop to yours, his usual hazel orbs now black with lust. You wrap your lips around him, taking him as deep as you can, his tip hitting the back of your throat. You pull away swirling your tongue around the tip.

He pulls your head back by your hair, making you gasp lightly. He pulls his white vest over his head, leaving those amazing abs and that damn perfect V on display before you. You can’t help but run your hands over them, digging your nails into the heated skin.

Pulling you to your feet he lifts you back onto the car, you reaches to removes your panties throwing them over his shoulder in the direction his shirt flew moments ago. He slowly pulls down the straps on your dress revealing your matching lace bra beneath. He pushes the rest of the fabric down to your waist to join the other half, your dress now sitting there as some sort of makeshift belt.

He reaches for your bra, unclasping it with easy. As soon as your breasts are free from the fabric his mouth descends on them. He takes once nipple in his mouth while his fingers tease the other.

“God you’re beautiful” he mumbles against your skin. You slip you fingers into his hair, guiding his mouth back to yours.

“Please Sam, I need you” you beg unashamedly, the heat at your core becoming too much to bare.

He nods understanding and brings your legs around his hips, he positions himself at your entrance and thrusts forward slowly burying himself inside of you inch by inch; letting you feel him as he hits every nerve. Every ounce of air rushes from your body as you grown in bliss, he fills you perfectly. He hisses when he’s finally fully sheathed inside of you.  He drops his head to yours.

You look up at him hungrily; you needed him to move you couldn’t wait any longer. You pull your left leg higher causing him to curse as he slides deeper into you.

His eyes darken and a slight smirk appears making you bite your lip in anticipation. He pulls out of you almost completely before slamming back into you hard making you cry in bliss. He repeats the movement over and over until you’re begging him for more.

“Sam please, I need more, faster, please” you beg, you can feel every nerve in your body on edge for this man.

He take pity of you finally, he pushing you back so that you’re leaning on your elbows and begins to pound into you, hard and fast. He rests his hands on the cool metal either side of you, your hands clap around his forearms and you nails dig deeply into his skin.

“Sam, fuck, feels so good” the praise seems to make him speed up; you didn’t think it was possible. You chant incoherent words as your brain goes blank of anything other than the man before you. He could feel you start to tighten around him, bringing about his own building orgasm.

“Sam, I’m so close” you mewl gripping his forearms tighter

“Come for me Y/n, scream my name” he grunts, as he feels you tighten even further at his words.

“SAM!” You cry out in ecstasy, pulling him over the edge with you with a grunt

He rode out his high as he waits for you to come back down, his eyes never leaving you. He kisses the valley between your breasts. You reach up stroking his hair, signalling you’d come back down to earth.

He reaches up and slams his lips to yours.

“That is not how I expected this evening to go, but fuck I’m glad it did” you chuckle at his words.

“But I meant what I said Y/n, I’m not a one night stand guy. If you don’t mind being seen with a grease monkey like me, I’d like very much to take you for dinner” he lips danced over yours as he spoke.

“Ok first, never put yourself down like that again. I think you’re amazing and I thought that before I knew what you were hiding in those pants” you winked making his laugh and breaking the ice

“And secondly, nothing would make me happier than to go to dinner with you Sam” he smiled and kissed you tenderly making your stomach flutter.

“We have messed this up though” Sam frowned at your comments and you smirked in return

“Desert is supposed to come after dinner”


End file.
